


Heart Therapy

by commandercrouton



Category: Logan Lucky (2017), Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Clyde volunteers at the VA, Domestic Fluff, F/M, First Meetings, Fluff, Happy Ending, Meet-Cute, Modern Era, One Shot, Pregnancy, Rey is an Art Teacher, Reylogan, Walk Into A Bar, art therapy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:15:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22058407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/commandercrouton/pseuds/commandercrouton
Summary: “You know how the VA got that mysterious donation?” Clyde begins, them both knowing just who the mysterious donor was. “Well, I was there a few days ago getting that damn flu shot so I ain’t gotta be worrying about the kids when I’m on babysitting duty, and I saw this article in one of them magazines the clinic has. They talked about how art therapy can help veterans adjust to civilian life and those suffering from PTSD.”“So what you sayin’ you want to take some art classes? Now Clyde, I know you been through some things getting blown up and all, and I thank you for your service, but if you think you got that PTSD, then you need to see a therapist. We got the money.”Clyde is already shaking his head, trying to stop his brother from carrying on. Once Jimmy gets an idea in his head, there ain’t no stopping him when he gets on one of them tangents. He should know, that’s exactly how that heist showdown happened.“No, I was just wondering if you could give me that contact info for Sadie’s art teacher? The one who hosts those afternoon lessons for the kids who gotta stay late? I was hopin’ they might be able to recommend someone, or maybe even offer to help?”
Relationships: Clyde Logan/Rey (Star Wars)
Comments: 38
Kudos: 210





	Heart Therapy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MyJediLife](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyJediLife/gifts).



> First attempt at a Reylogan so please be kind people. I've been in a writing rut lately and trying to get back into it. Hope you guys enjoy! 
> 
> I would also like to add, I never realized how hard it was to try and write a southern drawl. It's completely different speaking and writing, I'll tell you that. 
> 
> For my amazing friend, H. Thanks for being an amazing friend. You support me, push me, and are one of the biggest cheerleaders I could ask for. I hope this story is everything and more for you.
> 
> Happy New Years!

Staring around the VA Clinic, Clyde is left with a feeling he hasn’t felt in a long while. Pride. Hell, he knows he ain’t doing God’s work or solving world hunger, but here he is, watching the way the anonymous donation he delivered last week is already making changes at his local clinic.

Workers are repainting the walls, and he is pleased to see they are hiring a new therapist to help with the mental health of his brothers in arms who have returned home from overseas. They are even working with the animal shelter to bring in animals to help the healing process for both veterans and animals. 

“Logan, Clyde.”

He looks up to find a male nurse with a clipboard calling him to the tiny clinic behind the reception office. Clyde stands, lumbering forward as he hunches in on himself, trying not to draw attention to his broad frame and non-regulated hair cut. 

He gets enough shit-talk from the older veterans.

“How can we help you today?”

“Oh, uh, I’m just here for the flu vaccine is all. Got a couple of youngin’s hanging around and can’t risk them getting sick. Though, I bet Sadie would love to miss a few days of school,” he jokes. 

The nurse smiles gently at him, “How old are your kids?”

A blush settles on his cheeks. “Oh no, they ain’t mine. Those little helions are my brother’s. The oldest is Sadie, a downright terror who can be cute as a bug. And him and his new gal just had a baby of their own. He’ll be one in early spring.”

The nurse nods in companionship as he checks his vitals, before exiting to grab the flu vaccine to administer. 

He sits in silence as he looks through one of the magazines they leave for the patients to look over. Grabbing an old copy of  _ The New York Times _ , he flips through it searching for any articles, when one, in particular, catches his eye, and a plan forms.

\--------

That night as he wipes down the counters of his bars and checks on his usual customers, he brings up how best to discuss this with his brother. As soon as he begins to overthink the future discussion, his brother strolls in, bad knee limping from the drop in pressure with the cold front coming in.

“Hey Clyde, how about bringing up a glass of beer for your big brother?” Jimmy calls out, sitting on one of the barstools, giving his brother an easy smile.

Clyde says nothing, used to his brother’s ribbing, keeping an eye on the pour and making sure there isn’t too much head. 

“How’s J.J. doing?” Clyde asks, setting the drink in front of him.

“I’ll tell you one thing, I’ll be happy when that little one can take a shit on his own. I forgot how much of a pain it was changin’ those damn diapers.”

Clyde smiles at the ranting, knowing Jimmy is just shooting shit right now. To be honest, fatherhood suits Jimmy more than Clyde ever thought it would. “Well, I’m sure Sylvie being a nurse is helpful,” he mumbles.

“Like you wouldn’t believe. So what you wanna talk about?”

He avoids Jimmy’s gaze for a moment, gathering his thoughts as he stacks clean glasses underneath the bar. His brother just waits for him, knowing Clyde is on his own schedule, even if he tends to be slower than damn molasses. 

“You know how the VA got that mysterious donation?” Clyde begins, them both knowing just who the mysterious donor was. “Well, I was there a few days ago getting that damn flu shot so I ain’t gotta be worrying about the kids when I’m on babysitting duty, and I saw this article in one of them magazines the clinic has. They talked about how art therapy can help veterans adjust to civilian life and those suffering from PTSD.”

“So what you sayin’ you want to take some art classes? Now Clyde, I know you been through some things getting blown up and all, and I thank you for your service, but if you think you got that PTSD, then you need to see a therapist. We got the money.”

Clyde is already shaking his head, trying to stop his brother from carrying on. Once Jimmy gets an idea in his head, there ain’t no stopping him when he gets on one of them tangents. He should know, that’s exactly how that heist showdown happened. 

“No, I was just wondering if you could give me that contact info for Sadie’s art teacher? The one who hosts those afternoon lessons for the kids who gotta stay late? I was hopin’ they might be able to recommend someone, or maybe even offer to help?”

Jimmy sets his beer down, thinking over what Clyde just told him. “Now that right there ain’t a bad idea. Yeah I can ask Sadie about the teacher next time we get her for the weekend. She’s been callin’ every night, but all she wants to do is talk to J.J. It’s like Sylvie and I are last week’s news.”

Clyde chuckles a bit. “She sure does love being a big sister.”

“Yeah, well she’s just excited to boss people around like her step-brothers do to her,” Jimmy laughs, picking up his glass and chugging the rest of the beer. 

“I wonder what that’s like,” Clyde mumbles sarcastically.

“This again? Dammit, you were supposed to be the lookout.”   
  
“I was a damn child and you know it. Not to mention the next time I went to jail for ya.”   
  
“Yeah, well, we both got our fair share outta that, now didn’t we?”

“Ah, go on and get outta here.” Clyde picks up his glass and sets it in the dirty sink, letting it soak before moving it to the dishwasher. 

“You be nice to me now you hear, or you ain’t gonna get no number.”   
  
“I’ll just go to Sadie myself, try me.”   
  
Jimmy laughs as he slides off the stool, leaving the bar with a wave and an easy-going smile on his face. 

\-----

Sadie strolls in with a purpose, her pigtail braids bounce against her bright pink backpack and she quietly recites what her daddy told her to . If she does it right, he is gonna take her to that fancy mall where she can get some gelato. 

“Hello there, Sadie. How are you doing today?”

Sadie examines the art teacher in a new light. Her smile is nice, she guesses. Her accent is a little funny, but she thinks her Uncle Clyde may like it. Not to mention she always dresses nice, and she is kinda pretty. Yeah, maybe her daddy has a point.

“Miss Sands, do you do any art outside of school?"

Her teacher blinks at her and smiles warmly at her before answering. "Yes, why do you ask?"

"It just don't seem fun is all. Doing one thing at work and doing the same things at home. Like my Uncle Clyde, he owns a bar, but that don't mean he makes drinks for people when he's home."

Miss Sands raises an eyebrow and she knows that look. It's the look adults give to children when they want to laugh but can't.

"And what does your Uncle Clyde do when he isn't at work then?"

Sadie sets her backpack down while she sits down at a table. She grabs a piece of paper and some paints while she continues her conversation, "Well he ain't got a girlfriend so not much. He goes down to the VA sometimes and volunteers."

"That's really nice of him."

Sadie nods along, sneaking a glance so she can see if her teacher is still listening to her. "Yeah, you know maybe you should do that, too. Clyde will make sure you're taken care of. He's a real gentleman."

"Maybe, I will. Thanks Sadie."

Her teacher walks away, checking on other students. Sadie just focuses on her picture, satisfied she set the plan in motion for her dad. It stays that way until Sylvie stops by to pick her up, and she drags her to her teacher. 

"Sylvie, Miss Sands said she wants Uncle Clyde's number," she proudly announces. 

Her teacher seems to choke on air and a blush grows on her cheeks. 

"Oh really," Sylvie asks, an amused smile on her face.

"Yeah, she wants to go out with him this weekend."

"Sadie, I didn't say that," her teacher interjects. "Your daughter here just brought up how her Uncle Clyde volunteers on the weekend and I said I might join him one day, that's all."

"Yeah he goes down to check on the clinic, see if they need any help and checks in on some of his old buddies," Sylvie explains. 

"Oh, did he serve?" Miss Sands asks. 

"Yes, two tours."

"Wow, he must be pretty brave."

"Sweet and handsome too. Anyone who decides to get sweet on him will be a lucky lady indeed. I can give you his number if you'd like to volunteer?"

Miss Sands chews on her lip and Sadie knows she is gonna say yes. She can't wait to tell her daddy how this went. 

"Sure, that would be great." Walking to a table, she grabs a piece of paper and quickly scribbles her name and number down.

Sylvie looks it over and her eyes shoot up in surprise. "Rey? Not exactly a common woman’s name."

Her teacher laughs. "Not the first time I heard that. Thanks for your help. You be good Sadie, and I'll see you tomorrow, okay?"

Sadie waves bye, walking out with Sylvie to the car. 

\----

A resounding slam on his countertop draws Clyde from behind the bar, finding his brother sitting there with a cocky smile on his face.

"What you done now?" Clyde asks, narrowing his eyes suspiciously. 

"Why you gotta go and think I've done something? This is the thanks I get for getting that art teacher's number?"

A crooked smile grows on Clyde's face. "You got it, and they was okay with helping out?"

"Well, now there's a catch. You gotta be the one to talk to them about it."

"That wasn't the damn deal," he growls. 

"Ah, ah, ah. We didn't have a deal to begin with. You just asked for the number. Don't get mad at me like a spittin’ coon."

Clyde reaches out with his mechanical hand glancing at the digits neatly scrawled on the piece of paper. Huh, guess the guy's name is Rey. 

"Fine, I'll give 'em a call. Now stop freeloading my alcohol. If you wanna drink for free you best be washing some dishes," Clyde orders.

Jimmy gives him a mock salute that would have had his Commanding Officer cussing him out, but he lets it slide. That's just Jimmy for you. 

It isn't until the next day when he wakes up to the sun shining well overhead, does he actually call. The phone rings a few times before he hangs up, and he briefly wonders if they are the type who prefers texts over phone calls. Clyde may be a bit old-fashioned, but he was willing to try it if it got a volunteer to help out. 

Balancing his phone in one hand, he makes sure to do speech to text so his large hands aren’t bumbling over a keyboard like a giant trying to pick cotton. 

"Hi, this is Clyde Logan. I got your number from my brother about the VA, and I was hoping we could get together to talk. You can just call me back at this here number whenever it suits ya. Thanks."

His phone rereads the message back to him, and he looks it over once to make sure it sounds respectable enough. Satisfied, he hits send. 

Clyde does his best to not let his nerves get the best of him. He ain't ever been the type to talk to others. That was always Jimmy. Clyde wasn't the talker, he was the reader. The only time he tried to stand out and be something for himself he got his arm blown off. Nah, he was fine being the soft-spoken Logan brother. 

Except in this case. 

His phone pings and Clyde is ashamed to admit he may have jumped a bit at the sound.

**Rey:** <Hello, it's nice to meet you. Sorry about the late response, but when I'm teaching I can't really check my phone. I would love to talk this over. Does coffee sound good? Saturday at Maz's?>

Of course. Rey was a teacher. How could he forget? Shaking his head, he responds, "Does 2 in the afternoon work? I bartend at night and can get home pretty late. Unless you wanna meet there?"

**Rey:** <Bar's aren't really my scene, but this is for a good cause. Saturday night, ‘round 8 then?>

"Affirmative. See ya then."

Rey responds back with a thumbs-up emoji which must be a good sign. Jimmy can help tend the bar while he's meeting Rey; he’s there enough as it is. 

Taking a deep breath, he realizes the hardest part is over. Now he's just gotta get the teacher to volunteer or suggest someone, and let him know what kind of supplies he needs. 

Easier than filling up a tank of gas as far as he is concerned. 

\-----

“Is that what you’re wearing?” Mellie’s voice carries across the bar, her disdain evident in her voice.

“What’s wrong what I got on?” Clyde looks down at his shirt, frowning.

“Well first off, there’s a beer stain on the sleeve, and it’s missing a button. And what are you doing with your hair?

“My hair? Mellie this ain’t some sorta date, you know that, right? This here is just gonna be two men, discussing possible volunteer work, that’s all.”

Mellie’s eyebrows raise into her hairline, and she places her hands on her hips as she stares down Jimmy, who is by his side behind the bar counter, cutting limes. Jimmy makes a point to keep his attention focused on the knife in his hand.

“You didn’t tell him?” she accuses.

“Tell me what?” Clyde asks.

“Ah nothing, it don’t matter,” Jimmy slides in, “just let Mellie do whatever she wants. She got a point you know. This is essentially a business meeting. Gotta look your best.”

Clyde looks between the two, trying to find some semblance of information that he can discern from their looks, but their secrets are under lock and key.

“Jimmy, mind the bar. I gotta fix up our brother because of you and your stupid plans.”

“Ah hush Mellie, mind your big brother.”

“I’ll mind him when he stops being an idiot,” she retorts, and motions her arms for Clyde to follow.

Clyde stumbles after his baby sister into his small office and is surprised to find her travel case of styling scissors in there.

“You ‘bout to give me a haircut, or something?” he asks, sitting down in the low stool, knowing it was useless to fight his sister.

“You needed one soon anyways, thought it might be best to help you look nice for your meeting is all.” A smack of her bubblegum resounds in the room as she combs through his hair with her fingers. She tests the length of random strands and decides on a nice cleanup, knowing how Clyde hates showing his ears.

“Did you bring me another shirt, too?”

“Yep, now hold still or else this’ll look bad, and I won’t be blamed.”

Clyde stills under ministrations, eyes closing as he feels Mellie snip there or cut here. She moves to the front and trims his mustache.

Moments grow as he is groomed all for this business meeting. He knows there is something amiss with the way his siblings are acting. Doing his best to not overthink the situation, he tries to relax, but resistance is futile. 

His mind is wrought with different scenarios that can occur, one more disastrous than the last. 

“All done, now go and change. Hurry up, or you’ll be late.”

Clyde stands, his knees cracking from sitting in a low and awkward position. A new button-down is shoved in his hands, plaid, like most of his other nice shirts, and he deftly undoes his work shirt with his right hand. Gently sliding out of his shirt, careful not to get it caught in his mechanical arm, he tosses it to Mellie and she shoves it in the bag she brought her scissors in.

Smoothing everything down, he turns with a final and awkward flourish to face his baby sister.

“You look real good, Clyde. Rey’s gonna love it,” she whispers, giving him a small smile, and opens the door so he can leave the office.

“Rey, but Rey is—”   
  
“Here!” Jimmy’s voice calls out, interrupting him. Clyde meets Jimmy’s eyes, and he nods to a table in the back where he can see a small and skinny body with cropped chestnut hair sitting in the seat. 

Clyde doesn’t think anything about it, until they turn around and—oh, he is not expecting  _ that _ .

The breath leaves his lungs in a silent woosh and he is left reeling and staring and his palm is now sweating and he is wondering if he can wipe them off his jeans without being obvious and has it always been this hot in here?

His mind continues to stutter out thoughts as Rey stands, and she is most definitely a woman—the most beautiful damn woman he has ever seen—and he knows exactly why his dumbass brother and hellcat sister didn’t say a word. 

Because Clyde Logan is a mess when it comes to talking to women.

“Hi, are you Clyde?” 

Clyde blinks and all of a sudden, Rey is standing in front of him in a floral print dress that is modest, yet clings to her lithe frame. His mouth opens and no sound comes out. He tries to work his jaw, and still nothing. 

A flush begins to rise from his cheeks to his ears, and he hopes Mellie didn’t cut his hair too short again, because stars, if she saw his ears it was all over. Not that this is a date. Because it’s not. But the way her lips form his name and the sound of her beautiful accent sends a zap to his heart and he ain’t felt this way in his whole life, he reckons. 

A shove brings him back to the moment, and he realizes that Mellie is staring up at him like she thought this would happen and Jimmy is clearing his throat while looking at him pointedly. 

“Yeah, that’s me,” he mumbles quietly.

The smile she gives him nearly takes his breath away all over again. 

“Hi, I’m Rey Sands, we spoke a day or two ago about possibly volunteering at the VA. Wanna sit down?”

Clyde nods numbly, and he is thankful she has the grace and ease to talk to strangers. That special attribute must be needed to work in a school, and will definitely be a plus if she chooses to teach classes.

“We’ll bring you some drinks over. Want anything in particular, Rey?” Mellie interjects.

Damn, what kind of gentleman did his mama raise? He knew better. He was a bartender for shit’s sake. It was his job to ask what people wanted. And here he was, flounderin’ like a fish outta water.

“Um, a coke is fine.”

“Aw, come on Rey, it’s the weekend. Can’t hurt to let loose a little bit. On the house of course,” Mellie continues.

“Well...can I have a hot toddy, perhaps?”

Mellie smiles and leaves the two, purposely bumping into Clyde so he can get a move on. 

“Um, after you, miss,” Clyde utters, displaying the way to the table with his right hand, nervously hiding his arm behind his side.

Rey smiles warmly at him, and she walks forward confidently. She slides into the small and cozy booth, and he slides in opposite of her. His long legs accidentally bump into hers, and he looks away while he mumbles a quick apology.

“Well, Clyde, tell me about the VA,” Rey prompts.

“Um, well I only volunteer about once a month, but they recently came into some money from a donation, and have been expanding. Doing things like re-painting the walls, bringing in animals from the shelter. They even got one of them therapists to help talk to some veterans who are trying to get used to civilian life, which is hard, believe it or not.”   
  
“Your family mentioned you served. Thank you, for your service.”

He normally hates the way people say that, their eyes always lingerin’ on his prosthetic in a pitying sort of way. Rey though, she looks at him like he’s a hero, like a man and nothin’ else. 

“It was nothing.” Clyde hates the attention he receives, even when coming from pretty girls and he finds himself staring at the table continuously. 

“Here are your drinks,” Mellie places Rey’s hot drink in front of her, and hands Clyde a chilled glass of bourbon. She gives him a wink before walking away.

“So, what kind of volunteering were you thinking of doing?”

“I don’t know to be honest. I was still unsure about it, but then you messaged me and I figured why the hell not.”

“Well, if you were interested, there was a little something I had in mind for you.”

Her eyebrows raise while her lips part and he realizes his words don’t exactly sound innocent, but she doesn’t seem to  _ mind _ , and if that thought doesn’t get his nerves fluttering, then he isn’t sure what will. 

“Um, I mean, well you like art.”

“I do.” Her smile is small, but there, as she lifts her mug and takes a small sip.

“And well, there’s been some research, at least I read it in a magazine when I was there last, and it seems to work—”

Rey quiets him with a hand on his, and all he can do is stare in wonder, because  _ she is touching him and what were they discussing again? _

“Clyde, I get the feeling you’re a bit nervous. Is everything alright?”

“Yes, I’m sorry, miss. It’s just,” he sighs and continues, “I thought you were a guy. Not because you look like one, because you definitely do  _ not _ look like a guy. You are probably the most beautiful woman I have ever seen in my life, but it was your name. It’s a pretty name, just, typically used for guys. And I know I ain’t seem like much, and maybe I ain’t, but I don’t have the skills like my brother does when it comes to talking to women. I can’t seem to do it. That’s probably why I seem like such a mess, because I  _ am _ in all honesty.” 

Silence washes over them and Clyde realizes that he just spurt out nonsense that probably didn’t make any sense to her, and she is just staring at him with her wide and beautiful eyes. Fuck, this must be what regret feels like, the sinking feeling that is currently swallowing him whole while she blinks at him, taking in all the ridiculous words he just sputtered.

And then... she speaks.

“I get that a lot. Not being called beautiful, but people thinking I’m a guy. It’s okay,” she assures him, a blush on her cheeks. 

Clyde is sure he didn’t hear her right. How could anyone not call her beautiful?

“Anyways, you were saying about art classes,” Rey urges, taking her hand away from his which has him instantly missing her warmth.

But, he can’t get sidetracked. He has a mission.

“Well, Rey, it’s just that I've been doing some reading, and it seems that art therapy is a good way to help veterans suffering from PTSD, or trying to get back to normal life. I was wondering if you would be interested in teaching an art class once or twice a month. I can make sure you have all the supplies you need, and we can find a spot for you in one of the empty rooms, or maybe even take over the rec room if you want.”

Rey chews on her bottom lip thoughtfully, and he zeroes in on the movement. “I’m worried I don’t have the right kind of training to deal with art therapy exercises. I know how to teach children, but this seems vastly different.”

“I know it may seem different, and I ain’t askin’ you to cure them. I’m just askin’ you to give it a shot. It could help, and I would love it if you tried.”

There musta been something in his voice, because the next words out of her mouth were agreeing to give it one shot, just to see. 

“Thank you.”

They smile softly at one another, making plans to stop at the art store the next day to make a list of things needed.

“Want me to just meet you here?” Rey asks. 

“If that’s easiest for you, or I can pick you up, either way.”

“I’ll text you my address. Pick me up at three?”

“Sounds great, Rey.”

“It’s a date,” she smiles, squeezing his left arm before walking out of the bar. 

Her touch sears him, and he misses the satisfied looks his siblings share.

\------

His hand drums incessantly against the steering wheel, doing his best to quell his fears. He knows he is a few minutes early, but he ain’t gonna be that man who shows up late picking up a pretty lady. 

The bouquet of daisies in the front seat mock him as he wars with himself on whether or not he should bring them. He knows she  _ said _ it was a date, but what if it was just something she said?

The clock ticks away, and he is frozen with indecision. Aw, hell, you don’t win nothing if you don’t try.

Clyde grabs the bouquet and lets himself out the front seat of his truck, switching the bouquet to his mechanical arm, and he smooths his hair down with his other. Taking a deep breath, he raps on the door with a series of three sharp knocks and waits.

He can hear a chain lock being jostled as she unlocks the door. He nervously thrusts out the bouquet the moment he sees the door opening.

“Oh, thanks but I’m taken.”

Clyde locks eyes with a handsome black man standing in the doorway and he stares at the number on the door “I’m sorry, sir, but I’m here to pick up Rey Sands. Does she live here?”

“Oh, you’re here for Rey? I’m Finn, her roommate, it’s nice to meet you,” he thrusts his hand out and Clyde grips it firmly. “Rey, you’re date is here!” 

Finn goes back to smiling at Clyde, leaning against the doorway as he eyes him up. He isn’t too sure what to say, but Finn seems to handle it well.

“Listen, I’m the closest thing Rey has to family, and I feel it is my duty to say this. You treat her right, and treat her with respect. I get she is a grown woman and can make her own choices, just let me know if I won’t expect her back at night is all I ask.”

“Finn, I can’t believe you.” Rey’s voice comes from behind them and her face has an expression of mortification.

“Rey, it just needed to be said! Now you have her back by ten, you hear. Nah, I’m just playing. Like I said, just let me know if she isn’t gonna be home tonight, or else I’m coming after you Clyde.”

“You don’t have to worry. She’s in safe hands.”

Rey just smiles at him while she shoves her roommate aside. “Are those for me?”

Instead of answering, Clyde gives her a lopsided grin and hands the bouquet to her. 

“I love them, thank you so much,” she says, then turns her direction to her roommate, “Finn, can you put these in water for me? There’s no way I’m leaving you alone with him.”

Finn just laughs and grabs the bouquet from Rey, closing the door behind him, leaving Rey and Clyde on the porch.

“You look real beautiful today,” he says. Her makeup is minimal, and she is wearing another dress, this one a solid green color that brings out the vast array of colors in her hazel eyes. 

“You look really handsome today, as well.” 

They both walk down the sidewalk to his waiting truck and he quickly walks ahead of her to open the door. He offers a hand while she lifts herself up in the truck bed, and shuts the door behind her once she is comfortably in. He strides over to his side, and lets himself in, starting the car and looking over at her.

“So where to?”

“There’s an art store in the next town over if you don’t mind? They have a bigger selection and at cheaper prices.”

“Sure, if that’s what you want.” 

Clyde pulls his truck onto the road and they begin to make their way out of their small town.

“You know, I never had anyone open a door for me or bring me flowers like you do. Southern hospitality is a whole other thing.”

“Yeah well, despite what my brother may say, my mama didn’t raise no animal. I know how to treat a woman,” he responds easily. The radio is humming quietly in the background and he looks over to see Rey looking at the scenery.

“Well, that’s good to know.”

“What brought you out here anyhow? That accent ain’t from around here.”

Rey laughs, “No it sure isn’t. Finn got a job in the states, and I sort of followed him.”

“You close with him?”

“He’s like my family. We grew up in a foster home together.”

“That musta been tough.”

“Well, it sure wasn’t easy.”

They sit in silence for a while, before starting a lighter conversation, and the ride passes quickly. Rey doesn’t hesitate to intertwine their hands the minute they are both next to each other as they make their way in the store. 

It feels nice, having her warm body against his as they gather easels, paints, oils, brushes, charcoal, and all sorts of other things Clyde ain’t ever heard of. 

Clyde just grabs whatever Rey says they need. He loves watching her face light up as she explains the different techniques and methods different artist’s use, and if they do this, it will be beneficial for the veterans to find a method they like. 

She stutters when he pays for the supplies, but he silences her with a firm shake of the head, and a quick mention of it being handled by the VA.

It isn’t exactly a lie, nor is this project approved yet. He knows though, the minute the VA gets these supplies and a volunteer teacher, it will be easy to begin sign-ups.

As he drops her off back at her house, they shuffle awkwardly, both not wanting to say goodbye.

“I had a real nice time today, and if you’d like, I’d want to take you out again,” Clyde whispers.

Rey seems to let out a happy sigh, and Clyde knows he is right to make the first move. 

“I would. Very much. How’s tomorrow?”

“I can figure something out. Does a late lunch sound good?”

“Sounds perfect. You sure you don’t need any help dropping the supplies off at the VA?”

“Yeah I’m sure. You done enough. Go on inside and rest. I’ll call you?” His statement sounds unsure, as if he needs confirmation calling her is okay to do.

“Sounds perfect. Talk to you later Clyde.”

Rey quickly stands on the balls of her feet and brushes her lips softly against his. He is frozen at the movement, and she smiles at his lovestruck gaze before letting herself in the house.

Clyde isn’t sure how this whole thing came to be, he just knows one thing.

She won’t be Miss Sands anymore.

Oh no.

By the end of the year, she will be Mrs. Clyde Logan. 

And he was right. 

\----

**_Three Years Later_ **

Clyde walks into the VA as a man on a mission. The bouquet he clutches in his mechanical hand is drawing attention from his friends and employees, catcalls and whistles making him blush.

“Now why don’t you guys mind your own damn business?” he calls back to them, earning laughs from those in the vicinity.

They were just a bunch of nosy people searchin’ for the next piece of gossip. He swears up and down they are worse than the Purple Lady.

Clyde stops in front of the rec room, peeking in and finding Rey giving instructions on how to best draw trees with the soft pastels they recently bought. A calm settles over him as he watches the way she talks with her arms, her wedding and engagement rings catching the light with a sparkling shine. She is the most beautiful woman he has ever seen, and he has no idea how he got this amazing woman to marry him. 

Rey is in the middle of drawing on the large canvas she uses for the class to view her actions when she catches sight of him. The warm smile she gives him causes his heart to race all over again. Motioning to the class to give her a minute, she steps towards him and meets him outside the classroom.

“Hey sweetheart, what are you doing here?” she asks, placing a quick kiss on his lips. One kiss quickly turns to two, to three, and Clyde would devour her whole right here if she let him. She stops him with a gentle shove, and he is pleased to see a blush on her cheeks that pairs well with her glowing skin.

“These are for you,” he proudly states, handing her the bouquet in his hand.

“Thank you, I love them.” The statement reminds him of their first date. “Now, what are you doing here?”

He wraps his arm around her, bringing his lips to her ear. She shivers as she feels his warm breath on her, and he has to fight the other urge that is making an appearance. Instead, he focuses on the now, and what he means to tell her.

“The doctor called while you were out.”

“Did they figure out what the bug was?” 

“It’s definitely some kind of bug.” He can’t fight the lopsided grin on his face.

“What does that mean?” Her eyes narrow in on him and he wants to kiss her all the more.

“It means, you and me are gonna have our own little bug,” he tells her with bated breath, waiting for his statement to sink in. It doesn’t take long until tears fill her eyes, and he is quick to follow.

The kisses that follow are short, but full of so much love. He knows without a doubt that baby is gonna be loved more than anything. Together they place their hands on her abdomen as they look into each other’s eyes, thankful for the place that brought them together all those years ago. 

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi and support me here - [tumblr](https://commandercrouton.tumblr.com/) or on [twitter](https://twitter.com/Cmndr_Crouton)!


End file.
